Starry Eyed
by missmaryXDD
Summary: It's Lucrezia's birthday and Cesare decides to spoil his litlle sister with presents. Day #1 original- 4-13-2011


I went to her room to pick her up, i had a surprise for her. She wasn't surprised to see me, probably tough that I had come to wish her a happy birthday but I wasn't, well not exactly.  
>I told her I had something for her and she followed me. When we were near the entrance I placed myself behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. She started giggling and asking what was it.<p>

When we were on the right spot I took my hands from her eyes so she could see what I had prepared.  
>"Open." I said, placing myself behind her.<br>Lucrezia made a surprised 'oh' sound along with an 'oh my god'  
>"Happy Birthday." I said. I had decorated the garden with an Arabian theme. Everything- from the trees to the servants- was Arabian. In the center I had placed a tent where we could eat and drink. There were several tables around with food and drinks.<p>

Lucrezia ran towards the tent, analysing it. Then she turned around to face me.  
>"Thank you." She said. "It's beautiful."<br>We sat down on the typical Arabian seats next to the rest of the family who was already there. Father was the only one who was missing.  
>Lucrezia and I were seated in front of each other and when I looked at her she mouthed me a 'thank you' to which I responded with a mouthed 'you're welcome'. I was happy that she was happy.<p>

The food was fantastic. Very exotic and different but good. Lucrezia seemed to be enjoying herself since she hadn't stopped laughing.  
>Juan had given her, as a birthday present, a set of croquet mallets, balls and hoops. Mother has given her a new dress and Joffre had given her a necklace.<p>

I got up and place myself in front of her "Why don't we try your new set of croquet?"  
>She quickly got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the place where the hoops were placed. She gave me one mallet and grabbed one for herself.<br>"And I win again!" She said, happy.  
>"You know what's missing here brother?" She asked me. I shook my head in denial, without taking my eyes off the game.<br>"Music." She said right after making a point.  
>I asked Juan to replace me for a while in the game while I gathered some musicians to play. I wanted her to have everything she wanted today and I wanted to see her happy and smiling like that.<p>

When I returned Lucrezia had left the croquet game to go dancing with Juan who wasn't very interested and after a few minutes gave up.  
>Lucrezia pouted, disappointed but continued to dance alone. I approached her and grabbed her hand.<br>"Will you dance milady?" I asked, bowing.  
>She giggled but accepted the offer. She was a very good dancer while I didn't really know much so she had to teach me the more complex steps.<br>I grabbed her hand and forced her to turn in circles which made her burst into giggles. Seeing her happy made me happy.  
>We danced for a while and Lucrezia wanted to continue but I was getting tired, I don't know where that girl gets all this energy.<p>

I leaned in the column, watching Juan sparring with Joffre. Lucrezia joined me in the other side of the column.  
>"This is the best birthday ever." She said. "Thank you brother."<br>I turned to her "I doubt that but you're welcome." I said. "Now what else do you want to do? It's your birthday after all."  
>She smiled and started walking slowly towards me until she was placed right in front of me. Then, faster than I could react, she stretched her arm, touching lightly mine and fled.<br>"Catch me if you can!" She shouted, running.  
>I ran too, trying to catch her which wasn't very hard but I let her win for a while before tackled her to the ground.<br>"And I win now." I said, tickling her.  
>"That's not fair brother!" She said between laughs but I didn't stop. I loved the sound of her laugh. She was the only pure thing in my life and I wanted to keep her that way, pure, innocent.<br>She yawned and I realized she was tired.  
>"You're tired, let's get you to bed." I said.<br>I started getting up but she grabbed my hand and pushed me down again. "No, I want to stay."  
>"Sister…"I threthned.<br>"Brother…" She retorted and I gave up. She would always win with me, there was no doubt in that.

We stayed, laying side-to-side in the grass, watching Juan and Joffre. Soon enough, Lucrezia was asleep.  
>I took her in my arms and made my way to her chambers. She woke up in the way and mumbled things like 'best day ever' and 'thank you' and so on.<br>I laied her on her bed and was about to leave when she spoke again:  
>"It's a shame that there weren't any unicorns."<br>I laughed and approached the bed, playing with her hair. "Well I couldn't find any."  
>She smiled at me. "It's ok brother, it was still an day!"<br>I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lu."  
>"Goodnight brother."<p>

* * *

><p><em>This came incredibly easy to me. Truth be told it is nothing special but it was so fun to write! XDD<em>

_This is a new project i'm starting: everyday for about a week or so i'll write a story. Like this i'm kind of 'forced' to write a little everyday since sometimes i'm very lazy and now i have time._  
><em>Initially i was going to call it 'Happy Birthday' but then this song came and...XDD<em>

_So this is Day #1_


End file.
